The of the present invention relates to an articulation used in automobile seats, notably for setting the inclination of the seat-back or ensuring a stable position for the seat as such, or for setting the inclination of the seat head-rest placed atop the seat-back.
Articulations incorporated in vehicle seats in view of the hereabove exposed objectives are already known, the driving of which is done either via a satellite or directly on the mobile flange, these articulations including two half-cams pressed back by a central resilient member.
Such an articulation is disclosed in particular in document FR-A-2 649 050 in which the driving is done via a satellite, and a similar articulation is also described in document FR-A-2 479 885, in which the driving is applied directly on the mobile flange.
However, these last solutions do not provide for the irreversibility of the articulation, but only for the clearance take-up.
There is also known from DE-A-3 419 492 an articulation including flanges, with or without satellites, provided with conical toothings pressed by an axially actuating spring allowing taking up the clearance between the toothings.
This articulation includes also a driving cam composed of two circular discs spaced apart from one another by a spring, in order to take up only the bearing clearances.
An object of the present invention is avoid using costly conical toothings, and to take up the toothings clearance via the two cam discs, while ensuring also the take-up of the bearing clearance and the irreversibility of the articulation.